


C'è caldo qui

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Storia scritta per il Secret Santa 2019 del gruppo till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413/Prompt di Sara Labardi: “Potrebbe essere un mix passato/presente. New York è sempre stata fredda d'inverno e Bucky ha sempre odiato questa cosa."AUGURI E BUONE FESTE!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Challenge in Italiano [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/824352
Kudos: 2





	C'è caldo qui

_I più potrebbero pensare che l’avversione di Barnes per l’inverno e il freddo derivi dall’essere caduto in mezzo alla neve, quasi morto assiderato mentre il sangue tingeva di rosso il bianco attorno a lui._

_Potrebbero pensare che derivi dalle torture, dalle celle umide e ghiacciate della Siberia, dalle marce a vuoto sotto la pioggia gelida o il nevischio solo per sfiancarlo, nel fisico e nello spirito._

_Oppure dai lunghi attimi di gelo assoluto prima di cedere al sonno della crio, quando il tempo sembrava dilatarsi, e quell’ultimo respiro infinito e al tempo stesso troppo breve._

_Se lo chiedeste a James Buchanan Barnes, probabilmente vi farebbe un cenno di assenso. Sì, di tutto ciò ha degli orribili ricordi, delle cicatrici tremende, ancora degli incubi la notte._

_Ma non è per quello che odia il freddo._

_Il suo odio per il freddo è nel ricordo di labbra bluastre per una finestra che non chiudeva mai bene e gelava la stanza, di un respiro mozzato e gorgogliante per il flegma della polmonite. Ha l’odore del vomito causato da accessi di tosse violenti e inconsulti, è umido come la fronte di Steve quando la febbre lo coglieva violenta. Ha il sapore salato del suo sudore sulla fronte, quando Bucky pregava veemente quella forma fragile sotto di lui di non lasciarlo solo, di non andarsene mentre lui dormiva, esausto da notti passate a cambiargli le pezze bagnate sulla fronte, temendo che ogni rantolio fosse l’ultimo._

_Quando poi arrivava la primavera, anche Bucky ricominciava a respirare._

***

_La maggior parte delle persone pensano che Steve odi il freddo: tra gli inverni difficili e i settant’anni sotto l’artico, ne avrebbe anche tutte le ragioni._

_Steve però non odia il freddo. Steve odia il vuoto che il freddo gli evoca._

_Il vuoto alla sua sinistra scendendo dal treno sulle alpi, dove nessuno degli altri Howling osava stare._

_Il vuoto del lato sinistro del letto, nel 21° secolo che Bucky avrebbe tanto adorato._

_Il vuoto degli occhi di Bucky, insperatamente vivo, dopo che quella maledetta maschera era saltata dalla sua faccia, rivelando a Steve la dimensione del suo fallimento, profondo quanto il baratro sulle alpi dove la sua mano si era stretta attorno all’aria gelida._

_Il vuoto nella stanza dell’ospedale, dopo che l’avevano recuperato dalle rive del Potomac (dove non era certo arrivato da solo)._

_Il vuoto ad ogni ritorno a casa dopo aver inseguito ombre invano._

***

Era autunno inoltrato, New York cominciava a coprirsi dei primi veli di ghiaccio la notte, la brina che creava giochi di cristalli su auto e tetti. Steve era nel suo appartamento, quello che aveva comprato nelle vicinanze del vecchio quartiere, anche se Brooklyn non era più il quartiere da poveri che era quando ci erano cresciuti loro. Guardava fuori dalla finestra, le labbra strette, gli occhi pensierosi volti al cielo stellato che prometteva una notte senza pietà.

Il suono di qualcuno che bussava alla porta lo riscosse. Si girò verso l’orologio, chiedendosi se fosse successo qualcosa: era quasi mezzanotte.

“Un attimo,” disse, percorrendo i pochi metri che lo dividevano dal portone blindato.

Aprì la porta di pochi centimetri, vecchie abitudini da vicinato meno raccomandabile, per poi spalancarla di colpo. Di fronte a lui,

“Bucky…”

I capelli lunghi, raccolti disordinatamente in una coda che lasciava scappare dei ciuffi attorno al viso.

Gli abiti anonimi: felpa, giubbotto (non sembrava abbastanza pesante per la stagione), jeans, scarpette.

Il viso era più scavato di quando si erano affrontati sull’helicarrier, anche se non di molto, forse l’effetto era dato anche dalla barbetta corta ma incolta che gli metteva in ombra le guance. Gli occhi… Steve si portò una mano alla bocca. Gli occhi non erano più vuoti, non erano più freddi. Bucky lo fissava e sapeva chi stesse guardando, e si mordeva il labbro, indeciso forse se dire qualcosa o meno. Steve non gliene diede il tempo, lo attirò dentro, chiudendo la porta, attirandolo in un abbraccio stretto, e per un attimo se ne pentì, quando Buck si irrigidì di colpo. Avrebbe forse dovuto lasciarlo, ma poi sentì il corpo abbandonarsi contro il suo, e un singulto uscire da quelle labbra, finalmente il primo suono.

“C’è caldo qui…” disse Bucky e Steve singhiozzò una mezza risata.

“Sì… sì, c’è caldo. Troppo?” chiese. Bucky scosse il capo contro la sua spalla, portando le braccia a stringere lievemente la vita di Steve.

“No. Odio il freddo. Specie a New York.” Gli rispose contro il collo.

“Allora non sarà mai freddo qui dentro.” Dichiarò fermamente Steve. Poi portò le sue mani sul viso di Bucky e lo attirò in un bacio: aveva aspettato oltre settant’anni, non voleva aspettare ancora. Buck emise un suono sorpreso, e poi ricambiò, quasi timido all’inizio. Le labbra erano screpolate e umide, e Steve non ricordava un bacio più bello (beh, forse alla pari, quello che si erano dati in mezzo al bosco dopo che aveva salvato Bucky dalla base Hydra in Austria…). Si separarono di pochi millimetri.

“Non sapevo se mi avresti voluto ancora così,” confessò Bucky, incapace di non lasciare piccoli baci sulle sue labbra, ora che sapeva che gli era permesso.

“Non dire stronzate, Barnes.” Gli rispose Steve, scostandosi ed iniziando a togliergli il giubbotto dalle spalle, “Il tuo posto è accanto a me.” Una volta liberato, Bucky si riavvicinò e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

“Sei il solito imbecille…” sentì dirsi sul collo, “Non so come tu faccia a pensare di tenermi in casa dopo che ti ho quasi ammazzato.” le braccia lo strinsero più forte e Steve si sentì autorizzato a rinsaldare la presa.

“E tu un cretino se pensi che sia colpa tua…” gli rispose di tutto punto, per poi usare il naso per spostargli il viso, strusciandolo contro quello dell’uomo che non sperava più di avere tra le braccia, “mi sei mancato, Buck,” sussurrò, naso a naso, fronte a fronte, le labbra che a malapena si sfioravano.

“Anche a me, Stevie… anche quando non sapevo nemmeno chi ero…”

“Dio, Buck…” la mano fredda di metallo gli sfiorò il viso portandosi via una lacrima.

“Shhh… sono qui, non me ne vado…”

“Sarà meglio per te. Anche perché stavolta ti verrò dietro ovunque andrai.”

“Imbecille… non valgo così tanto.”

“Tu vali tutto, cretino.”

Finirono abbracciati sul divano, le scarpe sfilate sul tappeto, incapaci di dividersi se non per lasciarsi soffici baci l’un l’altro.

Bucky Barnes e Steve Rogers odiavano il freddo, certo, ma forse a quel ghiaccio che li aveva portati entrambi fin lì, fino a potersi riabbracciare, qualcosa potevano perdonare.


End file.
